A Very Special Gift
by crazy lost fan
Summary: Grace Hartley is on her way to the island to treat her condition but y? and what exactly is her condition?
1. The flight

A very special gift

**FLASHBACK**

**(Year 2003)**

13-year-old Grace Hartley was watching some of her favorite movies, as she sat on a

Comfortable padded leather seat. She tied her shoulder length, dirty blond hair, into a

ponytail. Grace closed her eyes. She was on her mother's private jet…well one of them

anyway, her parents had a bit of money…okay her parents were freaking billionaires!

Grace never tried to flaunt how much money she really did have. Grace hated to fly. She

always got scared. Her heart sped up and, her stomach did that flip- flop- thing. The little

hairs on her arms began to stand up straight, as if they were at attention. In addition, her

hands started to sweat. Flying was not easy for Grace in the slightest. It was going to be a

long flight. She was flying from Canada all the way to some deserted island. To meet

some people that could help her. However, she had no one to keep her company…well

she had her favorite stuffed animal Dino, but he didn't count. Grace had bagged her

parents to come along to, but of course, they were way too busy making money to come.

Grace was used to this though; they were ALWAYS excessively busy for her. Grace's

mom had forced Grace to go to this island.

"I guess it's for my own good." Grace sighed. It wasn't as if she had a choice, she need

help treating her condition. This was the only way.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

_Hey, I'm new…I hope you like my story… there are many flashbacks, in the past. Nevertheless, there is still a lot of action on the island. I would really appreciate if you review  and thanks so much if you are reading this!_


	2. typical day on the island

(Present time)

"Jack, I'm really okay…its fine."

"Kate just let me look at it." Jack grabbed Kate's arm.

"It's only a bee sting!" Kate said smiling. Jack rubbed some clear cream on Kate's arm.

"There." Jack said still holding on to Kate's arm. The two just starred into each other's eyes getting lost in thought. Finally, Jack released his grip.

"Thanks Jack, Kate said still smiling. Jack smiled back. Their little moment was interrupted by the familiar annoying –BEEP!—BEEP!—BEEP! Kate sighed and got up from the table to type in the numbers, hit execute, and supposedly save the world. Jack turned to leave the hatch. Kate walked to the computer room, but was surprised when she saw Locke.

"I'm on it," he said.

"Oh, I didn't know you were in here." Kate replied.

"Yea I decided to give everyone a break today." Locke said smiling.

"Really? Because I don't mi-"

"It's fine Kate, you go do whatever it is you want to do, I'll stay here." Locke said interrupting.

"Okay, see ya Locke." Kate left, and John Locke was left alone to think.

It was a nice day out, but it was hot, Claire and little Aaron were sitting in the shade listing to Charlie, while he sang played the guitar. Claire had a big smile on her face, and that made Charlie happy, he had not seen Claire smile in a while.

_Ok well I will update soon and you will find out more about Grace next! Please review. _


	3. Matat

**(Year 2003)**

"Okay…I did it…I'm fine…" Grace said trying to compose herself. She drank one last sip of coke and then proceeded to walk confidently down the stairs, and off the jet. As soon as she stepped outside, she immediately felt relaxed. Grace looked around and widened her big brown eyes, at the breath taking sight of the island. It was so overwhelming. The way the water glistened in the sun. It was such an impressive sight. "Wow" was all she managed to say

"Breath taking, isn't it?" Grace heard a soft woman's voice; she was standing right beside the latter, she was an African American woman, about the age of 40.

"Oh I didn't see you there," Grace said. She was a little embarrassed for looking so foolish.

"I'm Mrs. Klugh" The woman spoke. "I will be one of the many people helping you with your gift." Mrs. Klugh held out her hand to shake, automatically Grace shook it.

"Very nice to meet you, I'm Grace Hartley." Grace gave her best smile.

"Yes, I know." Mrs. Klugh said.

"Its funny how you called my condition a _gift… _my parents don't look at it that way… It's more of a…an _obstacle _in their life."

"Oh no Mrs. Hartley. It's a very special gift. A Matat.

"Matat?" Grace asked puzzled.

"In Hebrew Matat means a very special gift. That is what you are blessed with, that is why you are here on this island."

"So what exactly are we going to do with my…Matat?" Grace asked.

"Well, first I will show you to your room, you will be sharing a room with another 13-year-old-girl. You two will have the rest of the evening to be acquainted. First thing tomorrow, you will be meeting with a man named Ethan." Grace was so excited. All these thoughts running through her mind! Another 13-year-old-girl shares the same Gift as her! This was going to be so much fun! She thought.

_Yeah right. _

"Follow me" Mrs. Klugh ordered, taking the lead.

_ok i hope you liked what i updated! i know the pages are a little funny im just trying to figure out the best layout..and my computer is a little messed...ill update soon!_


	4. Don't take her

**(Present time) **

"Danielle?"

"Danielle?"

"Danielle?"

Danielle Rousseau lay still on her back, hearing her name being called all around her. She opened her eyes but saw nothing, except for the blurry shadows surrounding her.

"There we go." She heard somebody say. She recognized all the voices. She closed her eyes tight hoping that when they opened, she could see where she was.

FLASHBACK 

**(16 years ago) **

"Shhhhhh" Danielle soothed her baby girl Alex. "It's okay" she held the baby close to her, rocking her form side to side. "It's all right." Alex was crying really loud, something was coming. She could sense it. Danielle saw black smoke all around her. The smoke was blinding her. "No matter what happens…I love you…but we will get through this. We _have _to get through this, because it's just me and you now." Danielle heard something in the bushes, and terrifying whispers. People were around her. Many people; she just could not see them.

"Hand us the baby." Danielle turned around to see a funny looking man coming out from the bushes.

"N—no" Danielle replied holding Alex tighter.

"Then I am going to have to take her from you."

"NO PLEASE!" Danielle cried. "SHE'S ALL I HAVE." The man leaned forward and punched Danielle hard in the jaw, sending her to the ground. She held on to Alex with all her strength, but she couldn't manage. She dropped Alex on the floor. "NOOO!" Danielle screamed as tears from her eyes, and the blood from her mouth came spilling out of her. The man was so fast; he lunged forward grabbing the squealing baby. "Don't take her, please." Danielle begged. The man started to fun with Alex. Danielle Rousseau chased after her daughter. Then all of a sudden, it was as if they had disappeared, because Danielle could not see them anywhere. Danielle dropped to the floor crying. Now she had really lost everything. Her heart was shattered.

END OF FLASH BACK

**(PRESENT TIME)**

Danielle shot her eyes open, and looked around; she saw familiar faces all around her. The people were the survivors of the plane crash, almost 3 months ago.

"Are you alright?" the doctor asked. "Kate found you knocked out a little ways east from here."

"I'm fine." Danielle declared. "I was on my way to worn you."

"About what?" Jack asked confused.

"Last night…there were people in the bushes…and they were whispering all of your names."

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Jack replied slightly skeptical. Danielle shook her head no.

"She said she heard it." Kate argued with Jack as he went to get Rousseau some water. "And why can't she stay in the hatch?" Kate added.

"Because she's nuts…and I don't trust her."

"Even so… I think we should consider it, jack, I mean wired things do happen here."

"Fine, Kate." Jack replied. And the two headed back to Danielle, only when they got there, she was gone.


	5. We need to leave

**A Very Special Gift **

**FLASHBACK **

**(3 Years ago)**

* * *

Grace followed Mrs. Klugh through a little village of huts…it wasn't _quite _what Grace had in mind, but she was going to have fun…not the type of fun her parents bought her, like horse back riding lessons, and private dance lessons. Don't get me wrong, Grace loved all of that, but there was no one with her to share the fun. Now there was! When Grace got inside her hut, all that was in it, was a bunk bed in one corner, and a desk in the other. All that was a surprise to Grace, … but what surprised her most was a girl sitting at the end of the bottom bunk. The girl was wearing nothing but rags, and had dirt all over her. Her dark brown, almost black hair held into a loose ponytail. She was the most unhappy girl Grace had ever seen. When Mrs. Klugh left, Grace sat down beside the girl.

"Hi I'm Grace."

"Alex." The girl said.

"What's wrong?" Grace asked curious to know.

"We have to get out of here."

"What? Why?" Grace was confused now.

"It's horrible here. I have been here for 13 years! They're not good people. I was taken from my mom, when I was barley one week old. My mom's boat had crashed here. That's all I know. They told me those things. I don't even know if it's true. They also tell me that she is here, on this island somewhere. I would give anything to be with her. But we have to leave…or we will be here forever." Alex looked as if she were about to cry, but then shook it off.

"I don't understand." Grace said standing up. "Mrs. Klugh told me--"

"Mrs. Klugh?! She's the worst!" Alex blurted out.

"Well she told me she and everyone else here would help me with my Matat."

"What the hell is a Matat?"

"It means, gift. She said you have one to."

"Gift? I don't have a gi—wait, your girl who can see into the future, right?"

"Well …yea…but not all the time just visions here and there...how do you know?"

"I heard Mrs. Klugh talking to your parents… your parents Grace,…they know what goes on here…they're the leaders. We're never getting of this island!"

"I CANT BELIEVE THIS!" Grace yelled. "Alex, you've been living here for 13 years…I think it's time we leave."

"I've tried everything! They always catch you. You are going to hate it here. Wait until you see all the work we have to do.

"Well now there are two of us. We will think of a way. Were getting off this island." Said Grace.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

**_hope you liked the last chapter with Danielle, it was meant to be really sad. When i was writing that part i started to feel sorry for her. I wounder if this season we will have a flashback of Danielle. Hopefully! I hope you liked this chapter, you now know it is Alex! (Danielle's daughter.) Well I will try to update tomorrow, although I havn't been getting any reviews, so I don't know if i should keep going. Please review! i really appreciate it._**


	6. where did you get that?

**A Very Special Gift**

* * *

"It's a little over here."

"Where are you taking me Hurley?" Libby asked with a smile.

"Just around here…"

"We've been walking around in circles!"

"I know where I'm going…I think…" Hurley muttered.

"What's that?" Libby asked pointing through the bushes. "It looks like a light."

"That's it!" Hurley had a big smile on his chubby face. Once they got there, Libby saw what Hurley had done for her. Hurley managed to have a nice romantic evening with Libby. A blue blanket spread out on the ground, with candles around it.

"This is really nice Hurley!" Libby said.

"I thought you would like it." Hurley said shyly. Hurley walked to the other side of the blanket to show her that there was a tent with tons of Dharma food inside. Hurley tried to get in the tent but tripped over a rock. He knocked the tent over on to one of the candles. Then tent started to catch on fire, followed by the blanket.

"Oh no!" Libby cried.

"It's alright." Hurley said. Libby grabbed a bucket and filled it up with water. She began to pour it on the violent flames. When the fire was completely out, Hurley and Libby shared a laugh.

FLASH BACK

(2 Years ago)

Grace was starting to get used to living on the island. It has been a year for her, and 14 years for Alex. After many attempts of running away, the girls were beginning to loose hope.

"We can't loose hope. There has to be another way." Grace whispered to Alex as the two were chopping up logs.

"Grace, don't tell me you're planning another escape." Alex rolled her eyes. "Nothing we do works. We have tried everything.

"Not everything…" Grace replied. Alex rolled her eyes again. "I'll tell you later." Grace whispered back, noticing that Benjamin, their leader was watching them. Alex hated Ben and Ben did not particularly like Alex, Grace didn't want to get her friend in trouble.

When they did their work, the two girls headed back to their hut for the night. Grace sat on her bed and looked at Alex. Alex stared back at Grace.

"Okay…okay! I can't take it anymore just tell me!" Alex blurted out. Grace smiled. She got up and pulled a box out from under her bed. "Where did you--"

"It doesn't matter." Grace replied. "Now I don't know how to use it, but I'm hoping you do." Grace said. Alex nodded, with her eyes still in shock, staring at the gun in Grace's hand.


End file.
